


Bad Day

by Cynicalpanda



Category: IZONE (Band), Newkidd (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is kinda a dick, Felix and Chaewon are twins, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jisung and Felix is implied in the future, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Seo Changbin Being an Asshole, Yunmin is their brother, bad day, just give it a try please, we don't proofread in this house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynicalpanda/pseuds/Cynicalpanda
Summary: Felix had a bad day, lucky for him his siblings are there to make him feel better.(You don't have to know NewKidd and I*zone to read the story, but I recommend you at least Google them so you know what they look like.)





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, nobody can tell me that Chaewon and Felix don't look EXACTLY ALIKE. That's why I made them twins, obviously lmao. And I love Yunmin so I decided to make him their brother. 
> 
> If you don't stan NewKidd or I*zone I recommend you check them out!
> 
> (And I know Jinkwon is younger than Jisung but just roll with me here sksksk)

Felix slammed the front door shut and threw his backpack on the ground. He kicked off his shoes, sniffing after every couple of seconds to keep his tears at bay. Today was a horrible day for Felix. First, he failed his math test that he was so confident about, then he slipped and fell at lunch, making his spaghetti fall on his shirt. It seemed like on this particular day everyone was paying attention to him and they all laughed. Lucky for him, Chan let him borrow an extra shirt so he wouldn’t have to walk around with a red stain on him all day.

Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, Hyunjin accidentally let it slip that Felix has a crush on Changbin. At first Changbin thought it was a joke and he laughed loudly, but when he noticed nobody else was laughing his eyes widen in shock that he wasn't joking. This led to the two of them having an awkward talk and Changbin rejecting him with the overused line of “I don’t want to ruin our friendship if things don’t work out.” Although he tried to seem flattered that Felix liked him, Felix could tell that he was disgusted. Changbin awkwardly patted his shoulder before going back over to the group, whispering something to them, and walking off. All of them gave Felix a sympathetic look. So yeah, he had a horrible day.

Hearing the slam of a door made two heads peak around the corner. “Felix?” a soft voice came from his twin sister. Felix’s head shot up, seeing Chaewon and Yunmin both look at him with concern in their eyes. The two of them stayed home from school because they had a stomach bug. Felix opened his mouth but all that came out was a sob. He quickly looked away and wiped his eyes harshly.

Chaewon was the first to move, followed by their younger, but taller brother, Yunmin. The girl flung her arms around Felix and rubbed his back. He tried his best to hold back his tears but it was too much.

“What’s wrong, Lix?” she asked softly but he just shook his head and squirmed out of her grip. He stumbled backwards, back hitting the front door and felt his lip tremble again. The two waited patiently for him to speak.

“I,” he hoarsely started “had a bad day…” the two glanced at each other before Yunmin grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs while Chaewon picked up his backpack. When they reached Felix’s room Yunmin informed him to go shower and change into something comfortable. Felix was going to protest, saying he didn’t need to be babied but what Chaewon said next made him breakdown.

“Should I call over Changbin oppa? Do you want him here?” she knew about his crush, along with Yunmin of course, but she never liked Changbin. Once she saw Felix’s reaction her eyes went wide, not knowing he’s the reason her brother was like his. “I-I’m sorry!” she frantically apologized but Felix shook his head, tears still streaming down his face as he hiccupped.

He felt so weak right now, crying in front of his brother and sister. He knew they weren’t going to make fun of him after this, seeing how he’s really hurt, but it was still embarrassing. “Lix, go shower and change then come downstairs. We can talk then if you want.” Yunmin lightly said, rubbing Felix’s back. At this point there was no need to protest so all he did was slowly nod. Chaewon and Yunmin gave him a sympathetic look before heading downstairs where they could prepare something for Felix.

After his 35 minute shower, Felix slowly emerged from the bathroom wearing his cute blue bear pajamas that he only wears when he’s really sad. He slowly walked downstairs, feeling exhausted from crying. He was so embarrassed from making a fool out of himself at school and also in front of his siblings. Their parents were working and won’t be home until late tonight, so they had the house to themselves for a bit.

Felix entered the living room and froze at what he saw, eyes going wide. “Is that a…” he trailed off as he walked closer, watching Yunmin put the last finishing touches on the blanket fort. The younger glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

“Do you like it? We used to always make one when one of us was sad, remember?” Yunmin stepped back to proudly look at his work. Felix gave a nod, feeling his heart swell with happiness that they would do this for him. A call was heard from the kitchen, asking for help to carry the snacks. Felix started to move but Yunmin shot him a look and went in the kitchen instead. A few seconds later Chaewon and Yunmin came out carrying a tray with various snacks and drinks. They set it on the coffee table before turning to Felix.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get in!” Chaewon gently pushed him towards the fort. Felix carefully crawled inside, almost afraid that he was going to ruin it and settled comfortably in the middle. Yunmin got in after him, since he was taller he had to kind of maneuver his body so Chaewon could have space when she got in too.

She popped a movie in the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and plugged in the fairy lights before crawling inside the fort and pulling the coffee table a little closer. She put the bowl of popcorn on Felix’s lap for all of them to share before starting the movie.

Hours passed of the three siblings watching movies, laughing, and joking. For a while, Felix almost forgot about how bad his day was and how Changbin rejected him; not to mention the fact that he probably lost him as a friend. It wasn’t until they had a mini intermission to use the bathroom and refill snacks that he thought about it. Felix let out a loud groan and covered his face. Yunmin, who was on his phone texting his boyfriend, Jinkwon, looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” he questioned, sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at his brother. Felix didn’t reply. Chaewon came back and placed their drinks on the table. She got back in the fort and folded her legs, looking at her twin.

“Would you like to talk about it?” no response. “It might make you feel better?” still no response. Judging from his reaction earlier when Chaewon mentioned Changbin’s name they had a pretty good idea what happened but just wanted their suspicions confirmed. Taking a deep breath, Felix told them what happened while he stared at his hands the entire time. 

By the end of his story the two felt bad for their brother, and Chaewon was also pissed. “Changbin has a nerve with his triangle ass face to not want to date you.” She crossed her arms and glared just thinking about him. Felix cracked a smile and let out a small giggle while Yunmin full on laughed.

“It’s ok, I guess it just wasn’t meant to be. It’s sad that I lost a friend though.” Felix sighed and leaned back.

“He was a shitty friend anyway.” Chaewon shrugged and uncrossed her arms, leaning back also.

“Yeah, he was always kind of a dick too.” Yunmin commented and Chaewon hummed nodding.

It went silent for a few seconds before Felix spoke up. “How are you two feeling though?” his question made his siblings quirk an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Yunmin was very confused.

“The stomach bug you guys had, how are you feeling now?” he looked from Chaewon to Yunmin and saw how their expressions morphed into amusement.

“Lix, we were never sick.” Chaewon giggled.

“Huh?” Felix was now very confused.

“We just didn’t want to take our history test today.” Yunmin stated matter-of-factly. Felix blinked and narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t believe they would do that! Well, actually he could believe that. He was going to comment but their doorbell rang. Confusion washed over all three of their faces as they glanced at each other.

“I guess I’ll get it.” Yumnin mumbled and crawled out the fort.

“Thanks, long legs!” Chaewon called out. He just gave her an unamused look and went to the door. When he opened it he was very surprised to see his boyfriend’s younger brother, Jisung.

“Jisung-hyung! What are you doing here?” he tilted his head slightly.

“Ah well Felix hasn’t been picking up his phone so I decided to come check up on him,” he held up the plastic bag his was holding and smiled sheepishly. “I, uh, brought some of the stuff he likes, just in case he was feeling down.” He explained and looked nervous. It was cute. Yunmin smiled and stepped aside, letting the shorter male inside.

“Who was it Yunminnie?” Chaewon questioned and peaked her head out of the fort. Her eyes instantly lit up in surprise at Jisung. “Oh! Jisung-ah! What are you doing here?” she crawled out the fort and Felix looked, very surprised to see his friend.

“I just came to check on Felix. I brought some snacks that he likes but it seems like you guys already have that covered.” He laughed a little and placed the bag on the table and smiled at Felix. “Well, I guess I should get going. Hope you’re feeling be—”

“Wait!” Chaewon cut him off, drawing all the attention to her so she continued “Why don’t you stay? Yunminnie and I really have some homework to catch up on and it’d be a shame if Felix had to watch the rest of the movies by himself.” Yunmin was literally seconds away from saying they don’t have homework when he received a glare from her out the corner of her eyes, making him shut up and nod.

“Oh, uh sure. I’m fine with that, only if you are, Felix?” Jisung asked looking at said boy who just nodded, confused as to why Chaewon didn’t say they had homework to do earlier. Sometimes he was so oblivious. Grabbing their phones and the snacks they want to take, Chaewon and Yunmin both gave a little wave before retreating upstairs.

Jisung stood awkwardly for a few moments before shrugging off his jacket and shoes and crawling in the fort beside Felix. Felix felt his cheeks heat up slightly at how close he was before he started the next movie and grabbing the bag. He looked through it and smile.

“You didn’t have to get me all of this, Jisung.” His deep voice informed him as he pulled out some chips.

“I know, but I was worried about you. How are you feeling?” he asked tentatively. Felix sighed and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Fine I guess, I overreacted earlier but I’m fine now.” Jisung just hummed and nodded at his response. A few tense seconds of silence passed before Felix spoke up again. “What did he say?”

“Huh?”

“When he walked back over to you guys I saw him say something, what did he say?”

Jisung hesitated and chewed on his bottom lip, ignoring Felix’s stares. “It’s really nothing.”

“If it’s nothing then you shouldn’t be afraid to tell me.” Felix pointed out, making Jisung sigh more.

“He just said it was weird and kind of, uh, gross. But we don’t agree with him at all! If anything he should feel honored that you have a crush on him.”

“Had.”

“Excuse me?” Jisung looked at him confused and Felix shrugged.

“I had a crush on him, I guess I still do but I’m going to get over it.” Felix popped a chip in his mouth and Jisung nodded.

For an hour and a half, Jisung and Felix watched a movie while they talked and ate snacks. He’s never noticed it before, but Jisung has a cute laugh. Not to mention a cute face. Like, really cute face. He was still hurt over Changbin, obviously, but Jisung was making him forget. It was still too soon for him to actually think if he liked Jisung as more than a friend, but he was just enjoying his company for the time being.

It was almost 11 when Jisung decided he should probably get home. Reluctantly, he began to sit up making Felix, who was leaning on his shoulder, turn to look at him. A frown was evident on his face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried that he somehow did something wrong.

Jisung noticed this and gave a small smile, “Ah, it’s just that I should probably be getting home. I didn’t tell my parents I was going to be out this late.” He pulled his phone out to text Jinkwon to come pick him up.

Felix watched him and pouted, “Or, you could stay here? It’s Friday and I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.” He suggested, enjoying his friend’s company.

“I wish I could, but tomorrow Jinkwon and our parents are going to visit our grandmother. You know, she still lives all the way in Incheon.” Jisung told him and gave a slight shrug. Suddenly, Felix remembered Jisung telling them all that earlier this week. He just pouted and nodded.

“I’m free Sunday, if you want we could do something then.”

“With the others?”

“If you want to, or it can be just us. Doesn’t matter to me.” Jisung tried to seem indifferent, but he was really hoping Felix wanted it to be just them two. Felix crawled out of the fort and winced when he felt his legs were asleep.

“You can come over and we play Fortnite?” The deep voiced male asked hopeful. Jisung was the only one in their friend group who didn’t make fun of his Fortnite obsession; the others would always laugh at him and say it’s kind of childish and cringy how much he likes it.

A smile spread across Jisung’s face and he let out a little laugh before nodding, “Sure, that sounds like a plan.”

Felix smiled brightly and was about to say something else but the doorbell rang. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows and got out, also wincing as his legs were asleep, and walked to the front door. When he opened it he saw his older brother there looking down at his phone. When Jinkwon heard the door open he looked up and smiled a bit.

“Hey, ready?” he asked and looked past him to wave a Felix “What’s up, Felix?” Felix just gave a small wave.

“Hyung, you could’ve just texted me that you were here. You didn’t have to come all the way to the door.”

“I could’ve, but then I wouldn’t be able to see my lovely boyfriend.” Jinkwon smiled widely when he saw Yunmin quickly walk over to him and wrap his arms around him, burying his face in his neck. Jinkwon hugged him tightly and smiled at how cute he was. At first he was jealous that his boyfriend was much taller than him, but eventually it didn’t matter as much.

Jisung scrunched up his nose at this interaction and glanced behind him at Felix who was doing the same thing. After a few seconds they pulled apart and Jinkwon planted a kiss on Yunmin’s nose, making the taller smile shyly and look away embarrassed. “Are you two always this grossly cute?” Jisung mumbled and all Jinkwon did was shoot him a look and smirk.

“Sometimes we’re even grosser.” Hearing him say that made Jisung and Felix both cringe in disgust and Yunmin lightly hit his shoulder, telling him not to say things like that. Jinkwon just laughed and kissed Yunmin softly before pulling his keys out his pocket. “Anyway, ready to go? Or are you still on your date with Felix?”

“Hyung!” Jisung shouted, eyes wide and face going red. Felix put his hands on his cheeks to hide his blush and looked at his feet. All he could hear was Jinkwon’s laughter.

“I’m joking, I guess. Anyway, let’s get going. See you, babe.” Jinkwon kissed Yunmin once more before motioning for Jisung to follow. Jisung huffed and turned around to Felix, giving him an apologetic smile for his brother said.

“See you Sunday, Lix. Make sure to answer your phone.” He joked and Felix just smiled and nodded. They bid each other a goodbye and Felix closed the door, letting out small sigh.

“So, was it a date?” Yunmin asked raising his eyebrow.

“Of course it was a date.” Chaewon shouted from the living room as she began to clean up.

“You guys are annoying, it wasn’t a date. He was just here to make me feel better.” He rolled his eyes and walked in the living room to help Chaewon clean up. Yunmin shot their sister a look and she returned it. Felix looked between the two and groaned in annoyance, knowing that look well enough.

“It wasn’t a date!”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this about him coming over Sunday? Seems like a date to me.” Chaewon began folding the sheets and blankets they used while Yunmin and Felix gathered up the trash.

“We’re friends, he comes over all the time.”

“Yeah, but alone? Sounds like a date to me, doesn’t it?” she looked at Yunmin who nodded.

“Sure does.” By this point Felix decided it was best to just tune them out as they cleaned up. Their taunting soon died down and they just cleaned up in comfortable silence. Not too long after they started, they were just about done. Felix flopped on the couch and looked at the clock, he saw it was quarter to midnight. He let out a small yawn and felt the couch dip on either side of him. The three of them stayed silent for a few seconds before Felix broke it.

“Thanks.”

“Hm?” both of them looked at Felix who closed his eyes and yawned once more.

“Thanks for doing this for me, I owe you guys one.”

“You don’t owe us anything. We’re the only ones who can make you cry, and if you need me to I’ll fight Changbin for you. Or Yunmin can simply step on him.” Chaewon said seriously. Felix couldn’t hold back his laugh and covered his mouth.

“I’ll do it too.” Yunmin nodded and Felix just shook his head.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’ll just ignore him for now on.”

“Alright, the offer is always open though.” The youngest mumbled and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

Felix felt so lucky to have them as his siblings. Sure they got on his nerves often and they always argued, but he knew they would always have his back. Other than them, he knew he had true friends, especially Jisung. Their friend group might be awkward for a bit, but he knew in the end it would all work out. And even if he lost them all, he was sure he would always have Jisung.

Jisung was actually his first friend when they first moved to Seoul. He was there with him from the beginning and he never made fun of him for his broken Korean. He was always one of the few people who could tell when Felix was uncomfortable and would get him out of that situation.

“We should go to bed.” Yunmin mumbled sleepily, breaking Felix out of his thoughts but making no attempt to move.

“We’ll just sleep here.” Felix grumbled out, already feeling himself fall asleep.

Yunmin didn’t protest, “Ok, night.” Felix nodded and bid both him and Chaewon a goodnight, but she was already softly snoring beside them.

Sure, Felix had a really bad day and his crush rejected him, but in this moment he knew everything would be alright. He had a true friend, Jisung, who not to mention was really cute, and he had two siblings who were willing to fight for him. Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it??? I'll try to write more, especially with Felix and Chaewon as twins because I love that idea.


End file.
